Life Goes On
by Blackbird
Summary: Months after Shego's death, Kim tries to adjust to life as a single mother while also coping with the fact that the world no longer needs her.  AP Universe


_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own Kim Possible. She is owned by Disney and Mark McCorkle and Bob Schooley. Any original characters shown or mentioned belong to me and can not be used without permission. Got it?_ _In addition, "Lullaby" belongs to Billy Joel_

**Life Goes On**

Kim grunted as she struggled to push the baby stroller through the front door to her apartment while juggling the groceries in her other hand. After nearly a minute of fumbling around she was finally able to get inside without dropping anything or disturbing Alexandra. She wheeled the stroller over to the kitchen section of her modest apartment and set it near the kitchen table before setting down the grocery bags. She let out a small sigh of exhaustion then went about putting everything away. Of course right when she was in the middle of stocking the cabinets was when Alexandra started to cry. She let out a tired, slightly irritated moan as she looked over her shoulder at the green baby. Since she couldn't smell anything foul in the air Kim figured she must be hungry.

"I'll be there in a minute sweety. Just give mommy a chance to put the groceries up, OK?" she pleaded but to no avail.

Kim hurriedly put all the groceries away amid the high pitched wailing then dashed over to the fridge as quickly as she could to fetch the bottle of milk she kept on hand. She then placed the plastic cylinder in the microwave and set it for a few second to heat up to the right temp. Kim made sure to test it on her arm first before moving over to the stroller and scooped Alexandra up into her arms. She angled the bottle just right and smiled as her daughter took hold of it and began to help herself to the refreshing milk.

With some peace restored, the red head walked over to the living room and sat down on the couch then let out a tired sigh. It had been another busy day in her young, single parent life and all she wanted to know now was rest. But she knew that first she had to tend to her child. She held the back of the bottle gently and angled it up some more as she needed to, being sure to take it out of Alexandra's mouth every so often to allow her to breathe. Really is wasn't so different from when she used to babysit newborns except for the simple fact that she couldn't just leave this one off with her parents after a few hours because she _was_ the parent. She had to do this 24/7 now and _that_'_s_ what really took it out of her. Still she had to agree with her own mother, for all the hard work that goes into raising a child, it was definitely worth it.

If only she had someone to share the experience with. It had been six agonizing months since Shego's death and Kim still wasn't quite over it. She was certainly better than the first two months where she would take care of Alexandra as best she could and then cry herself to sleep, but she knew she still had a long way to go before she could ever get back to "normal".

_Whatever _that_ is,_ she scoffed mentally.

As she placed the rubber tip of the bottle back in Alexandra's mouth, her thumb gently caressed the black and green stone of her necklace. It was the same one she had given Shego as a present that night when they silent confessed their feelings for each other through song and shared their first kiss. Her mother had discovered it while they were packing up the few belongings Shego had acquired during her short stay at the Possible home. It had taken all of Kim's strength not to immediately burst out into tears when she saw it, but she couldn't help herself once her mother placed it in her hands and told her to keep it as a memento. She still remembered how her mother held her and caressed her hair as she tried to tell her everything would be alright and that she would get through this. It almost felt like they had regressed several years back to when Kim was a child and came home from her first day with braces and had to endure all the kid's tormenting her. Her mother had helped her through her pain then and she was doing so again at that moment.

Of course the rest of her family and friends tried to help her as well, comforting her as best they could. It helped her realize how truly blessed she was to have them all in her life. But no matter how hard they tried, she still felt a void in her life. At her very worst she would sneak down into the guest room Shego had stayed in to sleep in the bed there, hoping to catch just the fainted hint of her smell but that too was gone, replaced only by the salty sent of her tears. But it was that moment that helped her realized that she couldn't keep doing that. It wasn't fair to her family, her friends, her daughter and definitely not to Shego's memory. She wouldn't want to see Kim fall into a blubbering mess like that. She'd kick her ass and tell her to get up and start enjoying life!

And that's exactly what she did. Or at least what she tried to do. She had gotten past the point of crying herself to sleep but she still wasn't quite back up to her top form. That became abundantly when she took on a few missions after about three months hiatus and found that Ron out of all people was out preforming her. She wasn't sure if she had gotten rusty or just lost her motivation but she knew she couldn't keep doing her missions, especially at the risk of turning Alexandra into an orphan. There was no way she was going to let the girl lose _both_ her parents.

By a strange twist of fate, the solution to the problem came in the very last mission she took on. She had infiltrated a W.E.E. compound and found that they had created a clone of her. To say she was freaked out was an understatement but once she recovered, she freed the clone and together with Ron they all took down the agents inside and destroyed the compound. It turned out that the second Kim, who eventually took on the name Ren Reilly, was part of some experiment by W.E.E. to create the ultimate villain team by making a clone of her and Shego.

The part of about Shego made her heart skip a bit and for a moment, just a moment, she thought about having Wade continue the experiment. She knew it was wrong but she tried to convince herself that if she could be reunited with Shego then it was worth it. Unfortunately, or perhaps thankfully, she wasn't able to convince herself. The fact of the matter was that it _was_ wrong and no matter how much of a match the clone would have been to Shego that's all it would be; a clone. A copy. The original Shego was gone and she had to accept that.

And she did, finally. Somehow thinking she might go _that_ low helped her realize that it really was time for her to move on in her life. Not only to stop mourning Shego all the time but to give up the teen hero business as well. She was a single mother now and she had to start thinking about her baby more than herself. So it was with a heavy heart and a lot of crying, mostly from Ron, that Team Possible was officially disbanded. Of course when news of this got out there was a slight panic about who exactly was going to keep the world save from all the mad scientists and would be world conquerors out there. The answer was quite simply really: Ren Reilly. After all, who better to take up the role than Kim's own clone. And with Ron by her side she was confident that they wouldn't miss a beat in the world saving business. At the very least she knew they would work well together.

She just never suspected _how_ well. She was shocked to hear that at some point during one of their missions, some of Kim's old feelings for Ron resurfaced in Ren and...they sort of picked up where she and Ron had left off. It was certainly awkweird at first but she slowly adapted to the sitch. It was just really odd to basically watch herself be romantic with Ron and made her wonder if she really did have some feelings left for him. Mostly though it made her remember that she was alone in the significant other department. She still enjoyed being around them whenever they stop over or invite her out, but it did make her miss Shego even more and wonder if she would ever find anyone again.

She tried not to dwell on it though. She would find someone when she was ready. First she had to get her own life in order. She had thought about going to college but with Alexandra that probably wouldn't have worked out either. And she knew that a normal nine-to-five, low paying job wasn't for her either. Not only would it probably not provide her with enough to feed both herself and her baby, she was sure the monotony of it all would eventually get to her and she'd probably end up drop kicking someone through a wall. So she had to find something that would put her skills and energy to good use. That's when Wade chimed in about an office space that was for rent on the first floor of an apartment complex. With his help she was able to buy it and turn it into a place where she could teach those who were interested self defense techniques. It turned out that a _lot_ of people where interested in learning things from the world famous Kim Possible. Of course most of them wanted to learn how to disarm doomsday devices and how to take out fifty guys at one time, but she took it with a grain of salt and kindly explained that she was just teaching them how to survive if someone should attack them. Some where naturally disappointed with this but most of her students understood and stuck with it.

With the money her self defense class was generating she was able to rent an apartment on the floor above it. It wasn't much but to provided a placed for her and Alexandra to live on their own so they wouldn't be such a burden to her parents. Though she could swear her mom was about to use the Puppy Dog Pout on her to convince her to stay. Her mother always did have trouble with the idea of letting go of her children. She use to think she was just overacting but now she could understand why her mom acted that way. She was already thinking about how she would react when Alexandra was old enough to go to college and she really wasn't looking forward to it. But of course that was years away.

For the moment she was just happy to finally have a stable life and even happier to find out the world _could_ go on without her. In addition to Ren and Ron helping people, Global Justice was still out there and even started their own super hero team the Justice Squad to handle those villains and situations they their normal agents couldn't. There was also Jen Credible who had picked up the slack when Kim first went on her hiatus and still continued to help out on the world saving stage when she wasn't busy with the lunatics in her own city. In addition to them, Kim had also heard rumors of a super hero going under the name Catgirl prowling the streets of Middleton and keeping them safe of low level crime. So it seemed that the world was going to be a save place for her daughter to grow up in.

Or at least as safe as it could be for a green baby. She glanced down at the child in her arms and watched with a bit of a sad smile as she finished off the bottle. She gently took it from her and placed it on the coffee table before hefting Alexandra over her shoulder and softly patting her back to get her to burp. When she brought her back down Kim looked down at that adorable, bean sprout colored face and just couldn't help but tear up a bit. She tried not to cry in front of Alexandra that much because she knew it would upset her, but when she imagined the hardships her daughter was going to face, the tears just started to come out.

Unfortunately, those hardships were already starting. She tried to ignore them, but she could see and feel the stares as she walked through the grocery store or the park or just anywhere she took Alexandra out. The whispers of the "green freak baby" reached her ears and it took all herself control not to beat those people into next a pulp. The worst were the one who'd come up to her and ask which circus she had picked the baby up from. She was still trying to settle the suit from when she broke the guy's arm. Despite all that, the only joy she could get was that Alexandra was far too young to understand what they were saying. But it wouldn't be that way forever. Eventually she'd get older and have to go to school and Kim knew from personal experience that some people there just thrived on preying on anyone who was different.

"But you don't let them get to you, okay?" she advised her baby, who just looked up at her blankly. "No matter what they say to you, you ignore it. You're different, yes, but you're also unique and there's nothing wrong with that. Just because they want to make fun of you for being different doesn't mean you have to listen to them." She reached up and gently stroked the green streak standing out against the girl's black hair. "I know it's going to be hard, but you're a Possible and we can do anything. That's kind of the family motto. Anything's possible for a Possible. Even raising above closed minded jerks who thing they're better than everyone. And know that no matter what they say, you're mommy loves you just the way you are."

Kim then leaned forward and gave Alexandra a soft kiss on the forehead, which caused the baby to giggle happily. The older Possible smile widened to a cheerful one before she reached down and began to tickle her daughter's stomach to incite more laughter from her. She continued the action for a minute or so, finding complete bliss in watching the baby enjoy something so simple. When she stopped, Alexandra let out a few more soft giggles before her eyelids began to droop slightly.

"Looks like someone's getting tired," Kim mused as she gently began to rock the baby in her arms. "It's alright, you've had a busy day. So just go to sleep now and know that I'll be here when you wake up. And when you're old enough I'll tell you all about your other mommy, who was one of the greatest people I've ever known."

Kim continued her rocking motion until Alexandra fell into a deep sleep. She then leaned back against the couch and just sat there in the still silence. She knew she should take the baby to her crib but she just wanted to enjoy this peaceful moment for a bit. Despite all the hardships Kim had to face in the last six months and all the ones she knew Alexandra would have to face in the future, right now none of that mattered. She knew she'd have to think of answers to give her daughter someday about her appearance and her real mother but those could be saved for later. For the moment she was content to hold her child and promise that somehow, someway, she would have a good life.

_Goodnight, my angel_

_Time to close your eyes_

_And save these questions for another day_

_I think I know what you've been asking me_

_I think you know what I've been trying to say_

_I promised I would never leave you_

_And you should always know_

_Wherever you may go_

_No matter where you are_

_I never will be far away_

_Goodnight, my angel_

_Now it's time to sleep_

_And still so many things I want to say_

_Remember all the songs you sang for me_

_When we went sailing on an emerald bay_

_And like a boat out on the ocean_

_I'm rocking you to sleep_

_The water's dark and deep_

_Inside this ancient heart_

_You'll always be a part of me_

_Goodnight, my angel_

_Now it's time to dream_

_And dream how wonderful your life will be_

_Someday your child may cry_

_And if you sing this lullabies_

_Then in your heart_

_There will always be a part of me_

_Someday we'll all be gone_

_But lullabies go on and on..._

_They never die_

_That's how you_

_And I_

_Will be_

**The End.**

**Author's Notes: **So I know some of you guys wanted to see a sequel to "Another Possibility" and this is it. I know it seems kinda like a cop out that I basically summarized the last six months of Kim's life instead of showing it, but that's just the way the story wrote itself. Besides this is mainly just set up for the next fic which will be a longer story in which Kim will finally find some happiness in her life. Won't say how though cause that will ruin the surprise. Of course I know there are a few of you out there that already know what I'm going to do so I ask that you just keep that quite for those who don't. And that you'll enjoy it as I hoped you enjoyed this one. If anyone does want to see the ideas here mentioned fleshed out I could always go back and write them out whenever I get the time. Or if someone wants to take up the challenge of writing them, I'm all for that.

Also if you haven't noticed, in this universe I will be ending every story/chapter with a song that I think fits the overall feel of it. This is actually an idea that I blatantly stole from my roommate that he used in his DBZ fan fics. I believe they're posted on FF.N under his name Nate Z. Yeah I know I mentioned him before and I'm doing it again cause he's a great writer that gets overlooked a lot. So after you're done here go catch out his stuff. "Do it".

That's all for now I'll be back with another story in one of my three main KP universes sometimes soon. Maybe.


End file.
